Because it's you
by Kammora
Summary: Rindu itu indah yah? Dia bisa membawa hati melewati palung terjal bernama perasaan. Dia bisa membuat hati berasa sangat panjang karena tak juga bertemu orang yang paling di sayang. Dia bisa membuat kita sadar bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang ingin kita jaga dan kita sayang. I really miss you Hinata./ One Shot didedikasikan untuk #EternalLoveForSasuhina


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, Typo, alur sedikit cepat maybe.**

**SasuHina**

_Terinspirasi dari novel my lullaby_

_Rombak sana-sini biar sesuaiiii_

_Hehehehehhe_

Dengan frustasi Hinata mengacak-acak rambut indigo-nya yang sebahu itu.

Hinata terlihat begitu stress, bisa-bisa rambut Hinata jadi keriting karena terus memikirkan _secret admirer_-nya.

Ditambah lagi dengan sahabatnya Tenten yang menyebarkan bahwa Hinata mempunyai penggemar ke seluruh penghuni _Konoha International School. _

Membuat Hinata mendapatkan cibiran dari beberapa siswa perempuan yang ada di sekolahnya, niatnya ia hanya ingin membagi kisah tentang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengiriminya bunga, coklat, puisi dan bahkan cinnamon rolls. Orang itu memang tak pernah memberi hadiah lewat loker Hinata, tapi Ia selalu mengirimnya ke rumah, Lalu apa yang membuat Hinata yakin kalau penggemarnya itu satu sekolah dengannya.

Hinata yakin jika penggemarnya satu sekolah dengannya karena sang secret admirer selalu tau semua kegiatan Hinata di sekolah.

Berharap mendapat solusi setelah bercerita pada Tenten Namun yang ada Tenten malah memperumit semuanya.

Untung sekarang hari minggu, Hinata jadi bisa beristirahat tanpa harus memikirkan cibiran temannya, Ia memejamkan matanya agar bisa tertidur dan mimpi indah akan meyambutnya. Namun getar ponsel putihnya tak ayal membuat niatannya tak tercapai, dengan enggan ia meraih smart phone-nya,

You have new mail

From : theone et yahoo . com

To : h_hinata et yahoo . com

Subject : _fairy tale_

_Alkisah hiduplah seorang putri di sebuah istana nan megah dan indah. Putri yang berambut indigo dan bermata indah bak berlian yang bersinar __ia selalu bertanya kapan sang pangeran akan datang. Dan memberikan ciuman agar ia terbebas dari kutukan yang diberikan oleh nenek sidir padanya. persis seperti kisah Snow White kesukaannya, dayangnya selalu berusaha agar sang puteri cantik itu mendapatkan mimpinya. Berharap pangeran yang datang setampan, segagah, dan sesempurna seperti keinginannya._

_Padahal sang pangeran hanyalah seorang yang tak mempunyai kelebihan apapun seperti dalam dongeng, pangeran yang tak pernah bermimpi menjadi pangeran, apalagi dapat mebahagiakan putri di pesta dansa kerajaan, sementara itu tuan puteri terus mencari sang pangeran karena ia begitu penasaran dengan rupa sang pangeran. sementara sang pangeran hanya dapat menunggu, berharap sang puteri dapat melupakan mimpinya bertemu dengan pangeran._

Hinata hanya dapat terpaku membaca email yang baru saja diterimanya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menghampirinya kini lenyap seketika terganti dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Kenapa sang penggemar selalu bisa membuat jantung Hinata berdegup bertalu-talu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah via _email_."

Tenten menjerit tak percaya dengan cerita Hinata tentang email yang diterimanya.

"Lalu apakah kau membalasnya?" Tanya Tenten penasaran, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas Hinata?" Tenten begitu menyesali perbuatan Hinata yang tak mau membalas _email_ dari sang _secret admirer_, Padahal Hinata bisa mendapat pencerahan tentang siapa penggemarnya jika saja Hinata mau membalas email itu. Bukannya Hinata tak mau membalas email itu, hanya saja Hinata sudah mendapatkan pesan-pesan itu via pesan singkat dan Hinata selalu membalas untuk sekedar bertanya siapa kau? Kenapa? Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang Hinata ajukan namun tetap saja sang pengirim tak mau membalas.

" Aku hanya sudah bosan Tenten, bukan kah aku sudah seirng membalsa via pesan singkat, namun ia tak pernah membalasnya" Hinata merenggut kesal mengingat itu semua.

"Sabar yahh Hinata, aku tau kau pasti sudah bosan. Beruntung rumor tentang kau yang mempunyai penggemar sudah mulai redup, karena seisi sekolah sedang dihebohkan oleh berita tim basket kita yang maju di perempatan final." Tenten merasa sedikit bersalah pada Hinata beberapa hari ini karena ia sudah menyebarkan berita tentang Hinata yang mencari sang _secret admirer_.

" Jadi bagaimana hari ini apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko kue?" Tanya Tenten.

"Maaf tapi aku ada tambahan pelajaran mendadak untuk Olimpiade Sains" Yahh itu lah Hinata, tak ada yang spesial darinya selain kepintarannya yang menurut kebanyakan orang itu membosankan, Ia begitu menyukai rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut, Sesulit apa pun soalnya ia pasti bisa memecahkan soal sains. Ia menjadi perwakilan untuk Olimpiade Sains tahun ini, Hinata sedikit kesal mengingat ia bukan kandidat pertama yang dicalonkan untuk mewakili sekolahnya, karena kandidat pertama adalah sang genius tampan dan rupawan dengan segudang prestasi olah raga. Sasuke Uchiha menolak untuk mewakili sekolahnya karena ia lebih tertarik mengikuti turnamen basket dan ia hanya ingin fokus dengan itu saja, dengan angkuhnya ia menyuruh orang lain saja.

Dan setelah Sasuke menolak, pilihan sekolah jatuh pada Shikamaru namun rasa malasnya lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk mengikuti Olimpiade yang merepotkan.

Jadi lah Hinata yang terpilih, dan terkadang ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar dimana pun ia berada.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga, Hinata baru saja selesai dengan tambahan jam pelajarannya, Ia menatap sekeliling sekolah yang mulai sepi. Namun di lapangan basket masih ada tim basket yang sedang berlatih, sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin menang di perempatan final agar bisa lolos ke pertandingan final.

Hinata terlalu fokus melihat kearah lapangan, hingga ia tak menyadari tiang di depannya.

"Hinata awas "

Buaggghhhh !

Dan kepala Hinata sukses mencium tiang yang meninggalkan memar di dahinya beruntung tertutup poninya yang tebal.

"Uhh Bodoh" Hinata merasa sangat malu dengan tindakan cerobohnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, membuat Hinata terperangah melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

"Baik - Ahhh" Hinata menggernyit sakit saat tiba-tiba tangan dingin Sasuke menyingkap poni nya.

"Kau terluka" Ucap Sasuke, Hinata masih dengan tampang terkejutnya Mata bulatnya terus mengerjap tak percaya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, seorang Sasuke Uchiha menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaanya.

Mimpi apa semalam Hinata hingga dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda dingin yang minim ekspresi ini, terlihat jelas Sasuke begitu panik saat berlari menghampiri Hinata, dan yang membuat teman setimnya heran adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke berteriak saat Hinata akan bertabrakan dengan tiang, sedangkan mereka sedang latihan, apakah artinya Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi.

"Ahh Ini ha-nya me-mar kecil, A Aku baik-baik saja Sa-Sasuke-san" Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kegugpannya, Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel manis di dahinya.

Cup

"Ku rasa itu bisa megurangi rasa sakitnya" Sasuke mengecup lembut memar Hinata.

What the ? Hinata langsung _speech less_ Ia merundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke, jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar. _Oh my god_ apa matahari terbit dari barat sehingga Sasuke bisa berbuat semanis ini, tunggu sampai Tenten mendengar cerita ini ia pasti akan berteriak.

" A-no aku pulang dulu Sasuke-san" Hinata masih merunduk, Ia cepat-cepat berbalik agar segera bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dan

Buaghh…

Untuk yang kedua kali nya Hinata menabrak tiang yang sama. Ia terjatuh pingsan beruntung Sasuke langsung menyangga tubuhnya. Hinata terlalu gugup untuk menyadari tiang yang tadi masih di situ.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, di dalam mobil Pajero _sport_ berwarna putih milik Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menunggunya siuman, di dalam mobil tentu saja karena UKS sudah tutup. Hinata baru menyadari jika langit sudah gelap, Ia semakin gugup menyadari Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di sampingya. Ya ampun bagaimana Sasuke tidak jadi incaran para gadis, dengan wajah setampan ini.

Hinata saja yang terlalu lambat menyadari ketampanan Sasuke, Hidungnya begitu mancung, rahangnya begitu tegas, tubuhnya yang terpahat begitu menawan, wajar saja mengingat Sasuke sangat rajin berolahraga. Fokus Hinata terhenti pada bibir Sasuke_, Ugghhh Hinata kenapa kau bisa semesum ini._

Emmmmh

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, Hinata terkejut ketika kelopak mata Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan onyx nya, Ia langsung berpura-pura fokus pada sesuatu yang jelas bukan tubuh Sasuke, Karena terlalu gugup Hinata menjatuhkan ponselnya, Saat ia mencoba memungutnya kepala Hinata malah terbentur _dashboard._

Sasuke yang menyadari aksi ceroboh Hinata berusaha menahan senyumnya.

" Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengganguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk melantunkan kata-kata.

" Baiklah kita pulang," Sasuke lalu memasang sabuk pengaman, mobilnya mulai melaju di jalanan yang lenggang.

Hinata masih terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sasuke yang mengecup lukanya tadi

Blushhhhh

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

" Kau demam?"Tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi mencuri lihat Hinata.

" Tidak" Hinata kembali menggeleng lemah.

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar"Tanya Sasuke.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu membelokkan mobilnya menuju restoran terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san tidak makan?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya, karena sejak tadi Sasuke malah terus menatapnya. Padahal tadi yang bilang lapar kan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanya…. Ternyata kau tak banyak berubah"

"…."

"Sikap mu tidak banyak berubah. Pendiam dan Ceroboh, Tapi yang pasti, Kau bertambah manis"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata langsung tersedak hingga wajahnya memerah.

" Maaf membuatmu kaget" Ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan _Green tea_ milik Hinata. Sasuke bukan lah orang asing bagi Hinata, karena dulu saat Junior High School ia satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas selama dua tahun berturut-turut, Namun dikarenakan sifat mereka berdua memang pendiam jadi tak banyak interaksi yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kaget, dipuji oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha."

"Memang apa yang kau tau dari seorang Sasuke?"

"Satu sekolah juga sudah tau siapa Sasuke-san, Seorang genius yang pintar olahraga. Tapi malah merayu gadis sepertiku."Hinata menjelaskan dengan muka polosnya.

"Memangnya kau merasa aku sedang merayu mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Hinata kembali ber-blushing ria.

_Benar juga kenapa kau bisa percaya diri sekali Hinata._

"Tidak juga" Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia begitu bodoh berharap sang Uchiha melantunkan pujian untuknya.

"Tapi kau memang bertambah manis, juga bertambah dewasa"

Lagi-lagi karena kaget Hinata tersedak,

"Benar kok, yang ini bukan rayuan, tapi kenyataan." Jelas Sasuke.

Membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Hinata"

"Hmm" Jawab Hinata sambil menguk _green tea_-nya yang hampir habis.

Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah jadi kusut, terlihat jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san? Bilang saja jika Sasuke-san memerlukan bantuan, aku pasti akan berusaha untuk membantu." Hinata begitu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menambah dingin udara malam. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk tegak dan menatap lurus ke arah amethyst Hinata.

"Hinata"

Hinata terdiam. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan saat Sasuke menatap kedalam amethystnya.

"AKU ORANG YANG KAU CARI," kata Sasuke sambil terus menatap Hinata.

"Orang yang setiap malam mengirimmu kata-kata indah, aku adalah pangeran mu"

Hinata terdiam. Rasanya dunia berhenti brputar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah karena senang atau kesal. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana warna wajahnya kini. Yang dia tahu tiba-tiba perutnya melilit dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sasuke Uchiha adalah si Pangeran.

Hinata masih terdiam. Takut-takut sesudahnya Sasuke meralat perkataannya atau mengucapkan _April mop_. Tapi Sasuke masih saja diam menatap lurus ke dalam mata Hinata, berusaha mencari tahu reaksi gadis di depannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.20 PM. Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai kerumah, sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak ada percakapan di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka seakan larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata merasakan pandangan Sasuke yang melirik ke arahhnya. Dia juga menangkap tarikan napas panjang Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha! Memangnya apa yang Hinata ketahui tentang lelaki berwajah _stoic_ itu. Sebatas nama dan prestasi serta ke geniusannya. Oh ia juga tau jika Sasuke adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Nama kakak nya adalah Itachi Uchiha, ayah nya seorang dokter, ibunya memiliki galeri seni.

Ada yang berbeda dari kegiatan sekolahnya hari ini. Yaa Hinata sedang menunggu Sasuke, apakah Sasuke akan datang padanya dan apa ya ? Tapi mengingat reputasi Sasuke yang bersih dari persoalan wanita. Hinata pesimis bahwa Sasuke masih sama seperti Sasuke yang semalam bersamanya.

"Hei sejak tadi kau melamun" Kata Tenten sambil mengagetkannya, sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya memikirkan tentang olimpiade sains yang akan berlangsung di Kyoto" Hinata memasukan alat tulis kedalam tas nya, merapihkan buku-buku tebal yang membuat Tenten mual hanya dengan menatap sampulnya.

"Tau tidak?" Tanya Tenten begitu antusias, Namun belum sempat Hinata menjawab. Tenten kembali berteriak.

" Sasuke"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Tenten menyebutkan nama yang membuatnya melamun sepanjang jam pelajaran.

"Hai" Kata Sasuke menyapa Tenten, Hinata langsung pasang tampang cemberut.

"Boleh kan aku meminjam Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Tenten.

"Tentu saja" seru Tenten sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

" Minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di sebuah Café tempat favoritnya.

"Terserah" Hinata terlihat tak bersemangat melihat daftar menu yang tersedia.

" _Hot chocolate_ dua"

Hinata melihat sekeliling, Café di sini memang nyaman, aksesoris ditata di dinding dengan apik membuat café ini benar-benar pas untuk orang yang mencari ketenangan. Belum lagi sofa panjang yang empuk.

"Ini tempat favorit ku" Kata Sasuke begitu _waitress_ pergi setelah mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

" Di sini aku bisa menyendiri, sekedar beristirahat dari aktivitas yang mebuat kepala ku sedikit penat." Lanjut Sasuke.

" Ooh" Hanya itu respons yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sejenak mereka terdiam, Hinata kemudian meniup hot chocolate nya agar tak membakar lidahnya.

" Masih marah?"

"…."

" Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu kaget dan kesal"

Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah dengan mengaduk-ngaduk _hot chocolat_e-nya.

"Tidak"

" Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Berteriak dan buat pengumuman di sekolah kalau Sasuke Uchiha adalah _secret admirer_ Hinata Hyuga" Ucap Hinata kesal.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

" Ke-napa?"

"Ini sangat lucu, membayangkan seorang Hyuga Hinata berteriak di sekolah tentang _secret admirer_-nya"

Wajah Hinata lagi-lagi langsung bersemu merah, ekspresi seperti ini lah yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Hinata"

"…"

Rasanya jantung Hinata benar-benar ingin meloncat menunggu lanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Yang ku ucapkan semalam itu serius, Aku suka kamu."

Hinata hanya terdiam ia tak bisa merespons ucapan Sasuke.

" Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapanku. Jika kau sudah siap, baru kau terima aku sebagai pacarmu. Bagaimana?"

Hinata merasa menemukan soal fisika yang tak bisa Ia pecahkan dan berharap ini adalah MIMPI.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat masih sisa 15 menit lagi Hinata bergegas ke toilet karena ia merasa sedikit mengantuk, semalaman Sasuke berada di pikirannya menggantikan eksistensi rumus-rumus fisika yang biasanya tersusun rapih dalam otak nya.

Dan kini Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya, Hinata terus merunduk berusaha agar Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya. Walaupun hasilnya sia-sia.

" Mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih memakai seragam tim basketnya, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai latihan. Sasuke terlihat begitu tampan di mata Hinata dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang masih menempel di kulitnya satu kata untuk Sasuke _SEXY._

"Toilet" Jawab Hinata sedikit Gugup. Sasuke tersenyum, Hei kenapa Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan di tempat sebelum ia sampai di toilet.

"Hinata.. Toilet di sebelah sana" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

"Di sana airnya mati, karena itu aku mencari kamar mandi lain" Cicit Hinata berharap Sasuke percaya, karena ia tidak mungkin berkata ia lupa arah kamar mandi karena terpesona oleh senyuman Sasuke.

"Ohh, Kalau begitu di bawah saja."

Hinata pun mengangguk. Dengan perlahan ia kembali berjalan.

"Hinata…. Tangganya," Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tangga turun ke bawah yang kembali berlawanan dengan arah yang diambil Hinata.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depan Sasuke.

" Ahhh iyaah.." Ucap Hinata sambil terburu-buru kabur dari hadapan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Hinata terpaksa mengambil arah berputar ke UKS agar tidak bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus mematut dirinya di depan cermin hari ini ia akan dinner bersama Sasuke, Hinata sangat gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi bersama seorang lelaki yang bukan keluarganya dan hanya berdua saja, Hinata menggunakan Dress selutut berwarna peach dengan lengan panjang, Hinata merapihkan rambut sebahunya dengan sebuah jepitan yang mempermanis penampilannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Hinata turun kebawah karena Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyadari keberadaan Hinata, mereka langsung menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinata.

Suasana restoran yang Hinata kunjungi tidak terlalu ramai . Sasuke sengaja memilih meja dekat kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam menunggu hidangan makan malam mereka. Di tambah denting piano dan suara lembut sang penyanyi mereka akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menuju podium dan berbisik pada penyanyi yang baru saja selesai. Sasuke menggantikan sang penyanyi dan kali ini ia duduk di depan piano.

"Selamat malam, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Hyuga Hinata. _Thinking Out Loud_"

Terdengar tepuk tangan ringan para pengunjung restoran. Sedangkan Hinata terpaku menerima kejutan dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata.

" Untuk mu, _my princess_ ." Ucap Sasuke saat jari-jarinya memulai menari indah di atas piano.

"…

…..

…..

_Darlin' I will be lovin' you till we are seventy_

_Baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three_

_I am thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of plan_

_Me I fall in love with you every single day_

_I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now…._

_Take me into your lovin' arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I am thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_We found love right where we are and we found love right where we are."_

Suara tepuk tangan begitu riuh menyadarkan Hinata. Ia begitu terhipnotis dengan suara Sasuke, ia tak pernah tau jika Sasuke memiliki suara yang begitu terdengar merdu di telinganya.

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, jantungnya berdegup saat Sasuke berjalan ke arah mejanya.

" So Hyuga Hinata, _would you be my girl friend_.?" Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah, Hinata tak tau kapan Sasuke mendapatkan bunga itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia nya, bahkan air mata sedikit membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya , Ia mengecup bibir Hinata. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi gadisnya.

Semua orang di situ langsung bertepuk tangan menyaksikan romansa kedua remaja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah Hinata resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke, ia harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk mewakili sekolahnya selama 5 hari. Sasuke merajuk jika ia ingin menemani Hinata, karena takut Hinata akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Dan Hinata butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau perasaan Hinata sudah seutuhnya terikat dengan lelaki berambut raven.

Dan kali ini Hinata menatap layar ponselnya, seharusnya Sasuke sudah menjemputnya tapi tak ada kabar dari Sasuke, ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya karena sudah tak bertemu selama 5 hari.

Drttt drrrt drttt drrtt

Hinata menatap antusias ponselnya

You have message

From : Sasuke-kun

_Rindu itu indah yah? Dia bisa membawa hati melewati palung terjal bernama perasaan. Dia bisa membuat hati berasa sangat panjang karena tak juga bertemu orang yang paling di sayang. Dia bisa membuat kita sadar bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang ingin kita jaga dan kita sayang. I really miss you Hinata_.

Perasaan membucah menguasai hati Hinata, rasa kesal karena Sasuke terlambat menjemputnya kini berganti dengan perasan hangat, ia juga begitu merindukan Sasuke, ia ingin memeluk Sasuke.

Dan kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di ujung sana dengan tangan terbuka yang siap untuk memeluk Hinata. Senyumnya mampu membuat seorang Hyuga jatuh cinta setiap harinya pada Sasuke.

Kini Hinata tak perlu ragu lagi dengan perasaan Sasuke, ia yakin jika senyum hangat Sasuke hanya untuknya. Hinata begitu beruntung memiliki Sasuke yang begitu menyukainya.

FIN

*Thinking out loud- Ed Sheeran

Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk event Eternal love for SasuHina

Ayooo ramaikan event ini dengan menulis karya SasuHina

Salam SHL :* :*

ohhh iyahh maaf kalu konfliknya kurang, habis aku kesulitan jika hanya one shoot. terlebih lagi di event ini max 5k+.jadi aku ga bisa bikin konflik yang rumit, tapi semoga kalian suka :)

ohhh banyak typo saya selalu saja begini, terimakasih buat guest yang sudah mengingatkan fairy tail, iya itu anime saya tau kok Natsu, Lucy, Erza akuu sering baca itu... aku suka lucy heartfilia #author curcol. maaf atas kecerobohan author yang memnag tak bisa luput dari typo. heheheehheh


End file.
